You are the Only Exception to Love
by caaaastiel
Summary: Damian McGinty and Emma Wright, me!, meet on The Glee Project. Love-y stuff happens...yeah. I don't wanna give anything away, just read! Thank you very much for reading!


"I'm Damian McGinty." Those were the first words he spoke to me.

"I'm…I'm Emma Wright," I had smiled right back. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"I'm from Northern Ireland," he nodded. "I guess we're gonna be together a lot, aren't we?"

"Most definitely. We could be together for…what, nine weeks, quite possibly?" I smiled. He was cute. Really cute. Bright, blue eyes, that accent, his smile.

"And where are you from?"

"I'm from Texas," I sighed. "I don't really like it, that's why I'm so excited for this competition. To show everybody that I can come from out of nowhere and achieve my dreams."

Others were finally starting to gather in the area that Damian and I were standing near. Some of them looked intimidating. "They all look so confident," I whispered to my newfound friend.

"I sure don't feel confident," he admitted to me.

"We can be the underdogs together," I turned to him and smiled.

A tall boy with blond hair and nerd-type glasses walked over to us before Damian could reply. "I'm Cameron," he introduced himself. He was adorable as well. How many cute boys was I going to have to be working with!

"I'm Emma."

"I'm Damian," the two of us told this new boy.

"Where are you from?" I asked when things began to get almost awkward.

"Fort Worth. Texas," he added.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "No way!"

"What, what?" he asked, a sparkle in his eye.

"That's where I'm from!" I said, excitedly.

Damian just glanced at the two of us, obviously uncomfortable. I really liked Damian. I let him join our conversation. "Damian and I were just talking about how we definitely feel like the underdogs in this competition."

"Yeah, I agree."

Robert Ulrich finally stepped in front of the twelve of us. "Well, here we are. The first season of The Glee Project. Are you guys excited?"

We all screamed in unison, Damian and Cameron on either side of me. "Why don't we go down the line and introduce ourselves?" Robert suggested.

"Sure, sure, I'll go first," said a short guy at the end of the row. I craned my neck to see him. He was so small! "Hi, I'm Matheus. I'm from Brazil originally…I'm excited to be here!"

They all went on like this. Bryce, Ellis, Emily, Marissa, McKynleigh, Samuel and Alex introduced themselves before it got to Damian, myself, Cameron, and then the last girl named Hannah.

"And I'm Robert Ulrich, as you should all know by now," we all laughed at Robert. "Now, we're not going to begin filming for about four days, so that way you guys have some time to rest, get to know each other, take in the city and figure out where you'll be sleeping and such! Now, go, go, go!"

We all "rushed" inside. Actually, everybody except for Damian, Cameron and I rushed inside. I was already extremely comfortable with the two of them. "I would be willing to bet that we're going to have boys and girls rooms," I said sadly.

"Yes!" Damian and Cameron high-fived over my head. I glanced at each of them with a look that could kill.

"I mean, damn it!" Cameron exclaimed.

"That's more like it," I grinned at him.

Damian smiled wide at me. "This is going to be absolutely great. The three of us are already so comfortable with each other. These are going to be the best weeks of our lives, most definitely. I can tell you that right now."

I clapped after he was finished talking. "That was a moving speech, Damian!"

"Could you actually understand what he said?" Cameron asked me, almost shocked.

"Yeah, it's not that hard to understand!"

"How?" he looked at me in disbelief.

"Well, I, myself, talk extremely fast, so listening to other people talk, especially if they have accents, like, foreign accents, is easy to understand."

"I didn't catch that?" Cameron asked, but with a grin on his face.

I turned back to Damian, and then reconsidered, asking both of them, "Are you guys planning on staying here after the show, or are you gonna go back to your 'homelands?'"

"I'm gonna stay here," Cameron said quickly.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean, I'm staying here too, I pretty much hate Texas, but why are you?"

"There are more opportunities here, both music-wise and acting-wise," he said simply. "But I don't like Texas that much either and it's pretty beautiful here."

"Damian?" I asked hopefully.

"Probably. Same reason as Cameron. I love Ireland, though, but there are more opportunities here. I sure will miss Celtic Thunder, though."

"What's that?" Cameron asked.

"It's this musical group that I was a part of. I sang songs, the crowd loved me. It was great." The three of us finally entered our little house/apartment thing-y. The girls dorm was the first one on the left, the boys the second one on the left.

"See you guys in a bit?" I asked.

"Sure." Damian said.

"Promise?" I grinned.

"Oh my gosh, Emma, yes! We literally have nowhere else to go!" Cameron rolled his eyes at me before he smiled a little bit.

"Goodbye!" I opened the door to see the other five girls had already claimed their beds, leaving me with the last one, the one closest to the door. "Hey, guys!" I smiled.

"I see you and Damian and Cameron are already getting along pretty well!" Hannah said, almost enviously.

"Yeah, I guess! I mean, I have a lot of friends that are girls back home, but my best friends were guys! You guys could be different, though, you seem pretty cool," I smiled, letting my true personality show, knowing that I was completely welcomed here.

"Well, we'll be your friends. We'll all be friends together," Marissa smiled at me.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. And that's how my first day on The Glee Project came to be. I mean, there was other stuff that happened, but that was pretty much the main gist of it all. The next week…even better.


End file.
